


Until I see you again

by timid_owl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Choking, Kuron!Shiro/Keith, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, well yeah this happened
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timid_owl/pseuds/timid_owl
Summary: Кит первым понимает, что с Широ что-то не так





	Until I see you again

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: АКУС

 

 Кит целует его так, словно мир летит ко всем чертям, словно вся вселенная воронкой закручивается на этом самом моменте, здесь и сейчас на чужих губах, в рваном дыхании, в каждом тихом стоне. Кит сжимает крепче чужие плечи, притягивает ближе, _сильнее, еще_ , словно он не может им надышаться, словно хочет вобрать в себя Широ целиком, раствориться в нем, чтобы никогда больше не отпускать, чтобы не чувствовать больше никогда той удушающей, бездонной пустоты.

 

_Сколько еще ты будешь меня спасать?_

 

Кит чувствует, как чужие пальцы забираются под майку, оглаживают бока, поднимаются выше, холодный металл обжигает кожу, прикосновения ощущаются остро, мучительно сладко, горячей волной скручиваясь внизу живота. Кит не помнит, когда последний раз Широ касался его так жадно, так настойчиво, не может вспомнить хоть один раз, когда он не был с ним нежен и чуток, но Широ выкручивает сосок, резко и сильно, заставляя Кита захлебнуться воздухом, туго выгнуться в его руках, вышибая разом все мысли.

Кит хватается за него, смотрит невидящим взглядом, пытаясь найти чужие губы, пытаясь без слов сказать то, что не мог сказать так долго: как важен Широ, как он нужен, как Кит не может, не умеет и не хочет больше обходиться без него.

За волосы требовательно тянут, жгуче и больно, Кит подчиняется, откидывает голову назад, подставляя шею под горячие, жалящие поцелуи. Широ прикусывает кожу, сначала слегка, потом сильнее, еще раз, смыкает зубы на ключице, кусая по-настоящему, оставляя наливающуюся кровью метку. Кит вздрагивает, непроизвольно хочет отстраниться, но Широ не позволяет, держит крепко, проходится по ране языком, зализывая укус. Киту кажется, что вместо крови по жилам растекается раскаленная медь, будто от яркого, чистого удовольствия плавятся кости. Он заглядывает Широ в глаза и видит, как полыхает в них хищный, неистовый голод.

 

_Тебе придется научиться выбирать свои битвы._

 

Его швыряет на кровать, Кит утыкается лицом в скомканное еще с утра одеяло и не может подняться: сверху придавливает тяжелым, горячим, не давая пошевелиться. От Широ веет жаром, дыхание опаляет ухо, покалыванием оседает на чувствительной коже. По пояснице мажет металлом, искусственные пальцы дразня проходятся по ложбинке между ягодиц до основания члена, Кит сдавленно, отчаянно стонет, уткнувшись в собственные руки.

Широ давит на поясницу органической рукой, заставляет прогнуться, гладит большим пальцем мягко, почти нежно, так привычно, что у Кита почему-то сжимается сердце. Широ вставляет сразу два пальца, резко и жестко, выбивая у Кита воздух из легких. От смазки холодный металл кажется ледяным, движения слишком быстрые, у Кита совсем нет времени привыкнуть, голова идет кругом от удовольствия, от боли, от того, что Широ делает с ним, от того что Широ с ним, от того, что он снова чувствует его, и от того, что ничего подобного не чувствовал прежде.

Широ переворачивает его одним рывком, не давая опомниться входит сразу на всю длину, заставляя Кита коротко, жалобно вскрикнуть и тут же прикусить собственную ладонь. Широ вбивается в него ритмично и жестко, это слишком для Кита, этого недостаточно, он обхватывает Широ ногами, притягивая ближе, ловит лихорадочный, почти безумный, совсем чужой взгляд.

Широ заставляет убрать от лица ладонь, обводит пальцем губы, надавливает, проникает внутрь, давит на язык, добавляет еще два пальца, трахает в такт толчкам собственного члена, и Кит чувствует, как неумолимо подступает удовольствие, как его кидает почти на самую вершину, еще немного- и он упадет, свалится за край реальности.

Кит задыхается, ловит воздух и не сразу понимает, что рука Широ теперь сжимает шею, не давая вздохнуть. Глаза распахиваются, Кит впивается ногтями Широ в спину, дерет плечи, пытаясь вздохнуть, и не видит даже отблеска сочувствия в чужих глазах. По вискам катятся жгучие, тяжелые слезы, давление на горле ослабевает, и Кит судорожно, рывками вдыхает, внутри будто лопается пружина, и тело прожигает острым, пронзительным удовольствием. Кит кончает, слыша, как глухо рычит Широ, как внутри разливается горячее.

 

_Я так тобой горжусь_.

 

Кит выскальзывает из постели бесшумно, мягко отстраняя обнимающую его руку, не удержавшись осторожно гладит по скуле, по непривычно длинным волосам на висках. Он одевается быстро, ныряет в тускло освещенный коридор, позволяя себе болезненно поморщиться.

Еще слишком рано, ночное освещение мутными бликами мажет по стенам, но Кит твердо уверен, что должен успеть до того, как проснутся обитатели замка.

Кем бы ни был тот, кто спит сейчас в его постели, он точно не был его Широ, и есть только один человек, которому Кит должен сейчас об этом рассказать.

Двери в комнату Лэнса раздвигаются неслышно, пропуская Кита внутрь. 


End file.
